Digimon: Awakened
by Santouryuu
Summary: AUish Three boys find themsevles in a rather fantastic situation, involving the digital world, the digidestined, and the fate surrounding both world a situation they're now stuck in. Chpt 2 uploaded: The Meeting.
1. Chapter 1

This first chapter is not so great. You'll probably find out why, once you glimpse my awkward writing style. It'll improve by the next chapter; I'll try to be less "formal."

**"Damn. . . What's going on? Why am I in this place?"**

The boy, no older than seventeen, wearing a tattered Led Zeppelin T-shirt, jeans, and some old sneakers, ran for his life from the frightening monsters, and strange terrain around him. He was in some sort of enchanted jungle - certainly not of the world he knew of; it was as if he was in another world, entirely. As he gasp for air within his relentless sprint, he barely took notice to the exotic foliage, and trees, which he passed by. The boy was confused, bewildered, tired, and just plain freaked out; the situation was completely ludicrous.

As he came to a clearing, he saw, what looked to be, telephone booths. Questioningly, he approached the booths, only to see a giant figure rise from behind them: A red dinosaur-looking creature. Caught off guard, the boy stumbled backwards; as much as he wasn't willing to admit, he was actually scared. He turned, and ran off in another direction, disappearing in the thick of the jungle. As he continued running, he forgot about how tired he was; he forgot about how confused he was; he forgot about how freaked out he was - he wanted to get the hell away from the seemingly menacing creature. He wanted to get the hell away from everything that was going on.

What seemed like hours later, he found himself at a brook. He plop down next to it, and began furiously splashing water in his face. He stared at his expression in the water: It was like looking into the eyes of a young child, who had wandered away from their mother. Calming himself, he took a deep breath, and regained composure. _Think. How did I end up here? More importantly, how do I get out. _The boy sat next to the water, pondering, remembering, and trying to comprehend the events occurring. The hours prior began to fill his train of thought, for he believe them to be the key to his sought after answers.

_Flashback_

"I'm going to school. . ."

It was gloomy morning in that southern city. Traffic was rough, time was short, and it looked as if the sky was ready to let loose a stream of tears on the wary populous below. The boy, driving along in a beat-up truck, trudge along with the heavy flow of moving vehicles around him. A Jimi Hendrx Experience record blared out of the speakers, and the boy payed little mind to the fact that he was late for homeroom.

"Sigh. . . I should just ditch."

The boy's apathy was heavily evident in his low, mundane-ish voice; he had no accent, or feeling at all. Indeed, most would consider the boy to be a boring, loathsome person, and wouldn't normally associate, or so much as talk to him - he was an outcast amongst his fellow peers. A constant look of indifference plastered on his face, it was as if he felt no emotion, even towards the loudly playing music. Tired from sleep deprivation, he only wished to hurry to school, so he could go back to sleep.

As he reached the small school, he parked into a spot located next to a small, japanese manufactured car. From the car, could be heard loud music. Smirking, the boy turned his music up louder, in order to outdo the other persons music. The person in the other vehicle, a skinny, punk rock-looking archetype of a lad, no older than seventeen, flashed a wide smirk back at the boy, and turned his music up louder. The two were stuck in a contest of high volume noise, seeing who would relent first; unfortunately, a teacher intervened in their antics, and told them to cut it out.

"What's up, Biej?" (Pronouced "B-ee-j.")

The boy approached the punk rock archetype; For labeling purposes, we shall refer to him as "Lotus." The lotus laughed, nearly energetically, and replied:

"Nothing. Kind of sucks that we had to get caught playing our music."

Shrugging in absentmindedness, the boy simply gave a look of "Dunno';" he certainly didn't express much concern for the situation. The lotus was a lighthearted person; he went through his days as if he hadn't a care in the world. The boy was always brought into good spirits by the lotus' presence. He, and the lotus, walked towards the gym of the school. Home room would be there, that day. As to why, well, that's a different story. But, as the two young boys unsuspectingly approached their class, they did not know that, form afar, they were being watched by the eyes of two dark figures; their eyes, they could not see, nor even, at the time, conceive, in any fashion.

**"So, is that them?"**

**"There is one more."**

**"Ah, I see. When they're all together, then?"**

**"Yes. That will be the time."**

**"Kind of strange, that these guys are the ones."**

**"It may not be as strange as you think."**

Many hours later, the boy was laying on the roof of the small high school - he was sleeping, as he had planned to do. He had skipped all the classes, except home room, and had been napping on and off, smoking cheap cigarettes between waking and sleeping cycles. The boy never liked school - he wished to do more exciting things, and would normally be energetic during the school day. On that day, though, many things were on the boys mind. He had been having troubling vision, which haunted him - visions of monsters, and strange voices speaking to him. He wondered why these things were happening to him. Finishing his last cigarette, the boy fell asleep again; In the midst of his dreamland, filled with poetic, abstract visions of deep thought, and meditation, he heard a voice call out to him. The voice was sensually beautiful, and almost seductive. Each syllable was enunciated exceptionally well; indeed, the voice, which spoke, was a master linguist; an angel.

**"Bryce. . ."**

**"How do you know my name?"**

**"Laughter. . . Despite our never meeting, I know you well."**

**". . ."**

**"At a loss for words?"**

Suddenly, the boy was awakened by a kicked to the shoulder. Pulling himself upwards, and rubbing his shoulder to soothe the pain, he squinted his eyes to look at the person responsible for waking him. He knew well the person who kicked him; towering above him, the brawny, short haired, and pale-looking fellow looked down at the boy. He is known as the "brawny one." Usually very quiet, but funny, and sarcastic at times, he had exceptional stamina, endurance and strength. Even his wit was keen, and strong.

"What the hell are you doing up here?"

The boy yawned, and briefly ignored the brawny one's question. After getting up, he punched the brawny one, knocking him backwards, somewhat.

"Don't ever kick me again, Chad."

The brawny one was agitated at the boy's insolence, but forgave and forgot as soon as he felt small drops of rain begin to fall on him. He turned towards the boy, and calmly stated:

"It's about to rain. We should go to lunch. The teachers are probably angry with us right now, anyway; especially you, since you decided to skip every class today."

The boy stared off in another direction - he could care less about the teachers, or class, or what the brawny one thought. Even if the heavens opened up, and gushed forth a fountain of water that was of divine proportions, all he wanted to do was stay in that spot. He didn't why, but that particular spot on the roof attracted him, that day. The boy's strange behavior prompted the brawny one to physically begin pulling him; his greater strength made the struggling of the boy useless.

"C'mon, Bryce, you can't stay up here forever."

"Erg. Let me go, damn it!"

From far off came a voice. The voice called out the names of the boy and brawny one.

"Yo Chad, Bryce! What are doing?"

It was, none other than, the lotus, whom had called out to the two. Perplexed by the situation, the lotus asked:

"Uh. . . What's goin' on?"

The brawny one looked at the lotus with an aggrivated look across has face. Sighing, he replied to the lotus:

"Trying to get Bryce to come back to class."

The boy pulled lose from the brawny one's grasp. He straightened his shirt, growning and fidgeting in the process. The boy, and brawny one's eyes met in a wordless confrontation; fury and anger briefly clouded the stuffy atmosphere. After a moment, or so, both sighed, and backed off, walking in different directions.

They couldn't get mad at each other. There was no reason to. Remembering something, the boy turned around, and asked the two:

"Hey. . . Have you guys had any strange dreams, lately?"

The brawny one and the lotus looked at each other with puzzled looks on their faces. The boy continued:

"When I was asleep just now, I heard the voice of someone calling out my name. It was a. . . familiar voice, but I couldn't quite recognize it. That wasn't the first time, either."

There was a silence amongst them for a few minutes, until the lotus spoke:

"True say. . . I had a weird dream, too. About. . . monsters. . ."

The brawny one interrupted:

"I actually had a dream kind of similar to yours, too."

Thinking for a moment, the lotus quickly realized something:

"Wait. . . How did you know to ask us about this? Did you know we were having these dreams?"

The boy paused.

". . . I don't know. . ."

**"Now?"**

**"Indeed. . .The gate is open"**

**"Oh, goody. . ."**

Quite abruptly, the clouds opened up, causing the sunlight to shine directly upon the three. From the seemingly blinding light, came two large figures. One was humanoid, and had feminine qualities. She had six arms - in its middle right hand was a rapier, and in the left was small staff; her two top hands were held in a particular manner, where the palms were held forward, which symbolizes death in Hindu culture; in her bottom hands, were, in the left, a strange flower, and in the right a black vajra. She wore skimpy-type gothic outfit, with a dark blue glove on its middle left hand; belt-looking objects were wrapped around its legs. On her back, was a redundantly large halberd-type sword.

The other was much more masculine; he wore a hakama-type torso clothing, with red floral designs, and black gothic style jeans, with boots. The being was extremely muscular, with a face nearly obscured by thick, flowing dark blue hair.

Both of the beings were "dark" in nature. The aura that surrounded them was very powerful, and very negative. The three teens were paralyzed by their mere presence. The two beings landed on the roof, and didn't even seem to notice the three.

"So we're free now?"

The feminine being queried the large masculine being. He replied:

"Perhaps. We only need to worry about the digidestined."

"Hmph. Then, let's take care of them quickly."

Turning her head to look at the boys, she menacingly stated:

"Don't think we've forgotten about you three."

The three were completely taken back by the creature talking to them. Trying to break free from his fright, and not wanting to just stand around anymore while this was happening, the boy bit his lip, and clenched his fist. He took a few steps towards the evil-looking creatures, and asked in a harsh tone:

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

The female monster snickered at the boy's attempt to be brave. She turned towards the masculine one, and asked:

"Do we kill them?"

The question sent shivers down the spines of the three. They were all asking themselves the same question, which was: "What the fuck is going on?!" They tried to act; they tried to move; they tried to think, but it was all for naught. They were too awe struck by the power of the monstrous duo.

"I don't care. . ."

"I'll kill them, then. You just stand there, and look pretty."

As the hindu god-looking monster approached, the boy took a step back. He was frightened by what was about to happen; he was staring death in the face. The only thought going through his mind was the desperate plea to the unknown to help - he did not want to die, and was not simply going to let this twat kill him.

". . . AAAHHH!!!! DAMN IT!!"

In blind rage, and frustration, he rushed towards the monster, with his fist cocked back. Not even batting an eye, the creature raised her rapier, and cut the air, sending a black fissure of energy at the boy. Moments later, the boy was on the ground, blood pouring from his body - he was dying. His two friends, the lotus, and brawny one, they charged at the creature, too - needless to say, they met the same fate.

While they all lay there, their lives literally flashing before their eyes, they each sank into a cold unconsciousness. It seemed as though their story was over.

_End Flashback_

The boy sighed.

"So, I'm dead."

From out of nowhere, someone very obnoxiously loud interrupted him"

"Technically, yes."

Surprised, the boy turned around to find that it came from a computer screen, hidden within a bush.

"'Took a while to find you. I was quite worried."

Wanting some answers, the boy asked:

"What's going on? What is this world? And who are you?"

"This is the digital world, my friend, home to the digimon. My name is Genai(sp?), and you were brought here after Shidramon cut you down."

"Shidramon?"

_Why does a name like that sound familiar?_

"Indeed. Don't worry, you're in no danger, now, so you can stop running around like a maniac. Your friends are okay, too."

". . . Alright, but, . . . you've yet to tell me what's going on?"

"You'll find out, soon. In a few moments, a wolf digimon, named Garurumon, will come by; I'd like for you to follow his instructions."

"Sigh. . . Fine, if it will get me out of here."

There were many questions on the boys mind. But, at the moment, it seemed as though he'd have to wait a little while longer in order to get his answers.

End chapter one. Yeah, it's not exactly going in the direction I foresaw it going in, but all the same, I'll try to improve. My writing skills are crappy right now, since I haven't really been writing much material. I eagerly accept criticism, and even flames, just so long as you give me a truthful review.

And in case you're wondering, yes, this story will feature the digidestined. The series one and two digidestined, in fact.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Sorry about the long wait.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. There'd probably be some OVAs dedicated to Takeru and Hikari, if I did own digimon. xD

Locked into heated battle, the boy wielded his Dao sabers, alongside his digimon partner. Skillfully, he executed each attack with precision, and speed - It was as if he had been fighting his entire life. He dodged the attacks of the opposing digimon, as if instinctive, and his moves were well in sync with his partner. His friends, the lotus, and the brawny-one, were also engaging in battle with other digimon. They had weapons, digimon partners, themselves. The lotus wielded a strange gauntlet, with spikes protruding out of it; the brawny-one wielded a giant hammer, reminiscent of a welders hammer. They were all rushed into the situation they're now in; "forced" into assisting a group of strangers, referred to as the "Digidestined," they would soon find themselves in many more similar confrontations. The boy's thoughts raced. _I still don't understand all of it, but if this is what I have to do, then I'll do it. . ._

To make any sense of what was going on, one would have to look back to their meeting with Genai.

Garurumon escorted the boy to a japanese building, look to be built to resemble structures and houses from the Edo period. There, the boy saw his friends, the lotus, and brawny-one.

"Hey! Bryce! Took you long enough!"

The lotus shouted to his friend; he was the only one that didn't seem freaked out by the situation. The brawny-one stayed calm, and silent - more so than usual. The boy got down from Garurumon's back, and approached the two.

"Wow, I just road on the back of giant wolf - pitch me, I'm tripping."

The lotus laughed somewhat, but the brawny-one simply stayed silent, looking at the building before them.

"So, I suppose you guys were brought here, too."

Breaking his silence, the brawny-one replied:

"Yeah. Although, the monsters, or 'digimon' I can handle."

"Heh. You two are just wusses. This is awesome! LIke an RPG!"

The boy couldn't help but laugh under his breath at the lotus' queer, yet uplifting optimism.

"Well, Genai must be in this place, then."

The three walked into the building, somewhat apprehensively. The room they walked into was empty, and extremely huge - almost warehouse-like. At the very end of the room, there was a large TV monitor. On the monitor, was the face of an old man, who looked squinty-eyed and hunched.

"Well, hello! Hope your rides weren't very rough. I'm glad I was able to find you three, and get you all in one place. I'm sure you have many questions."

The boy spoke out.

"Yeah, like, why are we here, and not in hell?"

"Good question, although I'm sure hell is a far more suitable place for you three. . ."

_Hardy har har. . . Smartass_

_"_Actually, all of these events occurring were foretold, long ago, in the digital world."

This statement earned Genai strange looks from the three.

"You see, two artificially created digimon, named Shidramon and Aesirmon, were long ago locked away in a sealed dimension, because their power was too great to be destroyed. A prophesy, once told by digimon mystics, says that they'd one day be released by three human youths. How exactly they were released, and why you three were the ones who 'released them,' I don't know. But, the two digimon you saw in the real world are those two digimon, and are now about to wreak havoc in the human world. "

The brawny-one broke his silence, again.

"They're what? You mean they're going to hurt people?"

"Perhaps, but don't worry, the digidestined will prevent that from happening."

The boy was somewhat confused:

"Uh. . . Digidestined?"

"Indeed. They're a group of children, whom protect the digital world. They'll be able to handle those two, for now."

The boy was feeling cynical towards the statement Genai had made. _Who the hell would want to put a burden like that on a bunch of kids?_

"I'm sure you're concerned about your fate, but I'm afraid I don't know much else about the prophesy, so I can't really tell you anything definite. I have good news, and bad news, however."

The lotus pleaded:

"Good news, first."

"The good news is that there is a way to get your mortal lives back. The bad news, though, is that you'll have to be temporarily digitized."

The boy sighed.

"Elaborate, Ojiisan. What the hell does that mean?"

"Your current forms are being sustained via the powers of the sacred monuments of the digiworld. Those forms won't last for very long, I'm afraid, so you face a dilemma: become digitized, or face imminent death. Your spirit, by the way, will simply be deleted, if you die in this world. You'll become nothingness, once you cease to exist in this place. On the otherhand, even if you do get digitized, there's really no true way of knowing if you'll definitely be able to get your lives back, or not. Becoming dedigitized is an arduous, and nearly impossible task."

Thinking for a few moments, the three came to their conclusion. They all nodded, and told Genai that they would become digitized. The boy, however, whom was still a bit taken back by the entire situation - ending up in some other dimension, getting killed by strange humanoid creatures, having all of these things told to him all at once - He was, indeed, pissed off and confused, to say the least. In an aggravated manner, he raised his fist, and angrily interrogated Genai.

"Why us?! Why did it have to happen to us, and not some other people?!"

". . . I'm sorry. Being given this type of hardship is going to be hard to take in, but at this point, you are needed. The fate of the digital world, and perhaps even your own world, will be determined by the paths you all take to gain your mortality, once again."

They're eyes widened when the three heard this. Saving the world? That sounded like a plot to an anime, or something. The boy shouted:

"What?!"

"Go upstairs to the next floor, and we'll begin the process of digitizing you. . . I can't tell you anymore at this point; I'm going to have to show you, if you're going to understand."

The three wondered what awaited them, and pondered their fate. Many more questions still lingered, and they all felt that it would be a long time before they would ever find answers. Even though they wouldn't show it, the lotus and brawny-one were very concerned, angry, and confused, as well. But, at the time, there didn't seem to be any other alternative, other than follow the stranger Genai's advice, and become digitized, whatever the bloody hell that cliche'-sounding term meant.

They looked around a moment, after realizing there were no stairs, for a way up to the next floor. The lotus found an elevator, and soon, the group was up to the second floor. On that floor, was lots of high-tech machinery, with a large humanoid digimon there to great them.

"Greetings. I am Andromon."

The cybornetic digimon spoke in monotonous voice. Indeed, his speech pattern seem to reflect his persona, and appearance.

"Please get inside those three glass chambers, so that I can start the process."

The lotus sweatdropped

"Mighty frank, aren't we?"

After the three had proceeded into the chambers, albeit reluctantly, the mechanical digimon began conjuring wires from his body, which connected with various machines, cables, and devices. Beeps, and noises ill-relentlessly wailed within the room; beautiful, yet blinding lights filled the glass chambers, and shown for the greater part of 10 minutes. Despite being a machine-type digimon, Andromon seem to display an almost natural-like feelings of exhaustion, groaning, sweating, and working feverishly to sustain the process. After what seemed like an eternity, the process was over; the three chambers opened, and they stepped out.

The three looked somewhat tired, themselves. The process took it's toll on their bodies; although they would soon find that the process was, indeed, worth the while. The boy stated in soliloquy:

"Well, that was weird. . . ."

The brawny-one added:

"'Weird' is an understatement. . ."

The lotus then replied, as if on que:

"That was amazing!"

The boy and the brawny-one groaned, and sweatdropped at the lotus' statement. Interrupting their 'conversation,' Genai's voice spoke out to them:

"Ah, I see the process is over. You three should feel completely different from before. Since you're now digital, you're now also very similar to the digimon."

The boy sighed:

"So, I'm a digimon now?"

"Ha ha. . . Well, not really- Ah! Almost forgot!"

The shadow of a small figure became visible to the three at this instance - this person, or digimon, or whatever, must have been why Genai ceased spouting monologues. Once in the light, the figure could be seen, and it was. . . a cat? - a rather queer-looking cat, too. Wearing yellow gauntlets, with red stripes on them, while also sporting a lavender striped tail, with a gold ring on it, the feline-digimon had the demeanor of real baracuda; a half-scowl plastered on her face, she sort of wiggled her body when she walked, and had one paw pressed against her hip. She approached the boy, having her hypnotic gaze fixed on him as she walked. She lowered her eyelids after, what seem to be, a mental examination of the boy; She stayed silent, and kept he gaze centered on the boy

The boy sweatdropped:

"A cat?"

The feline smirked menacingly, and replied:

"Yeah, you gotta problem with kitties?"

The boy retorted:

"Uh. . . No. . ."

Genai's voice spoke out to the boy:

"She will be your partner, Bryce."

The boy retorted:

"I'm partners with a cat?"

The feline-digimon became rather agitated.

"The name's is Gatomon, and if you don't want to get scratched, I suggest you stop with derogatory talk, _kid_!"

The boy wasn't very intimidated by Gatomon's frustration-infested monologue, but he shut up nonetheless; the lotus and brawny-one watched the events, in amusement, wondering if they would get digimon partners, as well. Gatomon continued:

"I, as well as some others, have had to sacrifice our ultimate level forms, in order for you become digitized, so be grateful, you brat."

The boy sighed. _Ultimate Level forms?_

"'There's no way in hell that a fur ball like you-"

"_LIGHTNING CLAW!"_

An enraged Gatomon lunged forth at the boy, and began furiously scratching his face; Try as he might, the boy simply could not pry the feline digimon off of himself; he was in a temporary cat-hell, similar to Ranma Saotome's predicament when he was a child. After the slashing session was over, and Gatomon jumped off of his face, the boy was left with searing pain, and a new respect for cats.

". . . Ow. . ."

Gatomon smirked, and said, rather egotistically:

"And don't you forget it."

Looking at the lotus and brawny-one, respectively,(Whom at this point looked quite terrified.) Gatomon began to inform them of their digimon.

"I'm this jerks partner, but you both have partners of your own; I'm rather envious of them."

The lotus and brawny-one sweatdropped. They both said, at the same time:

"Yeah, we can tell. . ."

Bursting through a wall in a far corner of the room was another Digimon. This one was a black, owl-like, and dressed as a ninja. The preculiar shinobi-digimon jumped around the room, throwing bamboo smoke bombs everywhere. Coughing from the thick layer of smoke that permiated the air, the three began wondering if they were under attack. The lotus asked:

"Who's that?"

"He's a friend."

Said Gatomon, not even affected by the smoke. The boy asked, sarcastically:

"Didn't anyone ever tell this guy that smoking's bad for you?"

The brawny-one sweatdropped:

"You're one to talk."

". . . Shut up, Chad. . ."

An obnoxious voice shouted forth from the smoke:

"HAAAAIII YAAAHHH!!"

The ninja-owl digimon showed himself to the group. He had his claws raised to form a ninjutsu seal.

"Greetings. . . I am Kouga Genin, Falcomon! Ready to assist you!"

The four sweatdropped at the eager nature of the shinobi. He made the Lotus seem dull, in comparison. Indeed, his personality seem atypical, for someone who is suppose to be a ninja. The boy laughed under his breath, and said:

"Uh. . . hello, there. . . Falcomon, was it?"

Taking another strange pose, which caused everyone to become more "sweatdropped," Falcomon replied:

"Why, yes, that is the name, which I am called."

The boy turned to the lotus:

"Biej. . . That's gotta be your partner. . "

"Hey! I'm not that weird!"

A look of (comedic)shock came over Falcomon. After a slowmotion, dramatic fall to his knees, he "seriously" began questioning:

"I'm. . . . Weird?"

"Weird is. . . not the right word."

The lotus said, trying to make the discouraged digimon feel "somewhat" better. Falcomon sprung back up into a shinobi martial arts stance, and laughed:

"Ah ha ha! So, I see you we're just being frivolous! My apologies, Biej-sama!"

". . . Yeah. . ."

At this time, the smoke from before had cleared. It seemed as though things were calming down, until another disturbance plagued the room - again, from a digimon. A blue and white dog-digimon, with red and black boxing gloves, and a red scarf tied around his head, crashed through the wall, and bursted into the room. He turned to the five present, and bowed.

"My apologies for the rude interruption. I am Gaomon."

The brawny-one laughed.

"Pretty formal, aren't we?"

Gaomon approached the brawny-one, and calmly replied:

"Yes, master."

The brawny-one twitched, then sighed:

"Huh- Wha? Don't call me master."

Again, Gaomon replied:

"Yes, master."

"Were you listening to me?"

Interrupting their "intriguing" conversation, Genai loudly commented:

"Ha ha! I see you've all found your parnters"

_The obnoxious one finally speaks_, thought the boy, a look of mild distress within his demeanor, implying that he felt a feeling of dread for what possibly came next. Genai continued:

"Now that you've met with your partners, who will aid you on your journey, I will now bestow to you your elements."

The lotus queried:

"'Elements?'"

Gatomon cut off Genai before he could continue:

"They're your weapons, basically. Since you're not real digidestined, you can't have tags, crests, or digivices. Through the digitizing process, you have gained powers and abilities similar to that of a digimon at the Champion level."

_'Champion level?' _Thought the boy, wondering what the heck Gatomon, his (estranged)partner, was talking about. Genai continued

"The abilities will help you survive the trials that lie ahead of you. If you want your lives back, you must assist the Digidestined by venturing deep into the digital world; seek the origin of the two artificially made god-digimon: Shidramon and Aesirmon. From there, you'll find the digimon mystics, whom will guide you to your destiny, be it success, or death."

The brawny-one sighed.

"That speech sure raised my spirits about this whole thing."

A random feeling of homesickness came over the lotus; a rather silly time to be feeling homesick, though.

"I wonder what's going on, now that we've been 'killed' in the real world, or how we'll explain how exactly we came back to life, if we ever do."

The boy pondered.

"I suppose we'll just have to figure it out when the time comes. What are these Element-things?"

Genai replied.

"Your elements. . . well, I can't really say, exactly; you're the only one that can conjure its form. You activate your ability with the key words: Digielement. . ."

The boy sweatdropped.

"Uh . . . And?"

"Look at your right hand, and the embodiment of your fighting soul shall manifest itself in your mind. Once you've perceived it, shout out the name of your element."

The lotus queried:

"How will we know its name?"

"Trust me; you'll know."

The three looked at their right hands, and "dramatically" paused, in order to absorb the tension of the moment. Their digimon partners watched them as they each, at the same time, said "digielement." From their bodies, a white light brightly erupted, They each raised their right arms, and, one after the other, starting with the boy, and ending with the brawny-one, shouted out the names of their elements:

"Ming! Qing!"

"Silver Bangle!"

"Ushiyama!"

The light subsided, and three were now visible. Their physical appearances were now quite different, gaining new outfits, and even tattoo-like markings on their faces. The boy wore a black wushu martial arts outfit, and was equipped with two Dao sabers; the lotus wore a feminine kimono-like attire, and had strange gauntlets, with needle-like protrusions on them; the brawny-one wore a type of blue pants, with, an open-jacket covering his torso; slung over his shoulder, was a redundantly long hammer, with a hammer-head that was similar to that of blacksmith's hammer. Their digimon all gasped at their appearance. The three, themselves, were a bit taken back by the whole experience; They all looked over one another, and commented on each other's weapons.

The boy mocked the lotus' clothing:

"Ha! What the hell are you wearing, Biej?"

"How am I suppose to know? It just appeared on me! I didn't have control of it!"

Falcomon spoke out, taking another ninja pose:

"I find your clothing fitting, Biej-sama!"

"Heh. . . Well, uh, thanks?"

Falcomon took, yet another, crazy stance, and replied:

"You're quite welcome!"

The boy continued critiquing, the brawny-one being his next victim.

"And you, what's up with that freakin' hammer?"

". . . I don't know."

Gaomon stood up for him.

"I think it's a great weapon."

The brawny-one smirked.

"Why, thank you, Gaomon."

"You're welcome, master."

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

Genai, once again, interrupted the commotion, this time with a warning.

"Now's not the time to dwelling on these matters."

Gatomon cut him off; She was standing next to the window.

"There's some evil digimon coming our way. They probably sensed the digital energy, radiating from your elements."

The lotus pondered.

"There's evil digimon, besides Shidramon and Aesirmon?"

"Oh! There's many evil digimon! Mainly, they're digimon possessed by the dark forces of the digital realm."

Replied Falcomon, who stood in, yet another, silly shinobi pose. The boy walked towards the window, and unsheathed his swords. He turned towards the others.

"Well, as much as I don't get this digiworld, digielement, and digimon crap - I wouldn't mind a good stress reliever right now! Let's kick some ass, guys!!"

In unison, with the exception of Gatomon, they all yelled:

"Yeah!!"

They all exploded out of the second floor, down to, what would be, their first battle together in the digital world. What awaited them was a group of Tyrannamon, and Woodmon; The boy recognized the Tyrannamon, the digimon he had seen when he had first gotten to the digital world. They all rushed head first, without a second thought. It was, as if, fighting would be second nature to them.

_End Flashback_

"There they are!"

A girl from the group, sporting a pink shirt, shorts, brunette hair, and a camera around her neck, spoke out to the group of five kids, no older than 15, as they converged onto an apartment complex, in the far away land of Odaiba, Japan ; There were digimon with them, too. They knew well of the situation occurring, both in the digital world, and the real world, and were ready to prevent any catastrophe from happening. The two evil digimon, Shidramon and Aesirmon, stood on the roof an opposing building to the one the kids were in. Shidramon turned to Aesirmon.

"That's them. Should we kill them now, or let them watch as we destroy their city?"

"I don't care."

Aesirmon coldly replied.

The kids, otherwise referred to as the digidestined, gazed at two digimon, pondering a way to keep defeat them. Exveemon, Stingmon, Angemon, and Angewomon had each failed to even affect them two, at all. Astonished and scared on lookers from throughout the city watched the appalling scenes unfold, as the creatures did battle; for the moment, chaos ruled Odaiba.

End Chapter.

I guess this chapter was okay. Sorry for the long-ass wait. I know, I know - I left alot of plotholes to fill, sorry about that. All that stuff will be explained, later on. The way things are looking, this fic is probably going to be around 10 - 15 chapters. Oh, and, sorry about not putting the disclaimer on the first chapter. --'

I revised this story a couple of times, but they're probably still some errors, and whatnot. Sorry about that, too. I can come back and edit it later. It's late, and I'm a little tired.


End file.
